


Chase It All Away

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous 007 faces a new type of mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase It All Away

Something, Bond wasn't entirely sure what, drew him out of the deep sleep that he had been in since he had retired several hours ago. Nestled against, Q was still sleeping like the dead but that didn't entirely surprise Bond after a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table. It was a little after 3am and Q hadn't returned home until 1am after 72 hours without sleep trying to extract 004 from a mission shot to hell in Bolivia. Bond lay still, straining his ears in the hope that he would hear the sound again, ready to go for his gun in case of an intruder. It was highly unlikely considering that all of their security had been designed, made and installed by Q but it never hurt to be on the safe side.

He didn't have to wait long. Just a few moments later the sound came again and, recognising it, Bond relaxed somewhat and left the gun in its place in his nightstand. Continued deep and steady breathing told him that Q hadn't heard it and was still sleeping so Bond gently extracted himself from Q's octopus-like limbs and got out of bed, pausing only to pull on a pair of pyjama bottoms. Not bothering to put any lights on, he made his way down the hallway to the room at the end, pushing the door open and confirming what he had suspected; his son was awake and distinctly unhappy.

The glow given off by the night-light wasn't huge but it was enough that Bond could see his son's tearstained face, tears already pooling once more in his eyes. Doted on not only by his parents but the majority of MI6 as well, four year old Andrew Bond was almost the spitting image of James. The only difference was his eyes, which could only have come from Q. Bond had completely and utterly fallen in love with him the second that the newborn had been placed in his arms and both Andrew and Q were the centre of Bond's world. His heart clenched as his son spotted him and held his arms up with a wordless sob. It only took two strides for Bond to cross the room, scooping Andrew into his arms and tentatively sitting down on the child-sized piece of furniture.

“Daddy.”

The hiccuped sobs started anew as Andrew wrapped his arms as far around Bond's neck as they would go.

“Hey, sssshhh. Come on Andy, it's alright. Daddy's here.”

As upset as Andrew was, it took almost ten minutes of Bond cuddling him whilst pressing kisses to his head and muttering platitudes before the child calmed down enough to tell Bond what the problem was. He had had a nightmare and was utterly convinced that there were monsters hiding in his room just waiting for him to go to sleep before they came out to get him. Bond's arms tightened around Andrew before he sat him further back on Bond's legs so that he could look Andrew in the eyes.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully Andy. Daddy and Papa would never let any monsters get into the house and definitely not your room. I promise you Andy, I will never let any monsters get anywhere near you. Okay?” Bond wasn't quite sure if he meant the imaginary monsters or the real ones that he and Q dealt with every day but it made no real difference – the same sentiment applied to them both.

“Okay Daddy.”

Despite his words, Andrew still didn't look convinced and still fairly close to tears so Bond needed to try something else. Spotting a mass of familiar brown fur on the floor by Andrew's bedside table, he stretched for it resulting in a squeal of delight from Andrew as it was revealed. Bear had been a gift from Alec when Andrew was born and had been an irreplaceable object ever since. With Andrew wrapped around Bear much like his Papa tended to wrap himself around Bond, Bond felt safe in shifting Andrew off his lap and back onto his bed.

“Daddy? What are you doing?”

“I'm going to check for monsters and make sure that there aren't any hiding anywhere.”

“But what if they get you Daddy?” If Andrew's eyes were any wider they'd just fall out of his skull.

Bond smiled reassuringly. “I'm too scary for the monsters to get me, if there were any monsters. Which there aren't, but I'll check anyway.”

Bond made a big show of checking the room for monsters, exaggerating his movements and investigating every single nook and cranny. By the time he got onto hands and knees to check under the bed, his antics had been rewarded with a series of little giggles from Andrew.

“As I promised, no monsters anywhere.” Seeing that his son still wasn't convinced, Bond decided to try and strike a deal. “I tell you what, why don't you and Bear come and sleep with Daddy and Papa tonight? Then we'll do another check in the morning?”

Andrew nodded so enthusiastically that Bond couldn't help but chuckle. “Come on then.”

The instant that Bond walked into the bedroom that he shared with Q and placed Andrew on the bed, Q half woke.

“Andy? Whaaaa? James?” Q blinked blearily up at Bond as their son buried himself in Q's chest.

“Nightmares.” Bond didn't bother to elaborate as he slid into bed, wrapping his arms around his family. Andrew was apparently already asleep – although given that his face was mashed into Q's chest, Bond wasn't entirely sure how he was breathing – and Q clearly wasn't far behind.

“Ah, okay. All dealt with?”

“There were monsters, Papa.” Clearly, Andrew wasn't asleep. “But Daddy checked and scared them away. He promised he'd never let the monsters get me.”

Bond found his gaze caught by Q as his husband leant over Andrew and pressed a kiss to Bond's lips before answering their son. “Well, you've got nothing to be afraid of then Andy, because Daddy always keeps his promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/215988.html)


End file.
